wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/28
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Czerwony blask gorejącej głowni oświecając wnętrze twierdzy pozwolił mi osądzić, że sprawdziły się najgorsze moje przypuszczenia. Piraci zawładnęli domem i zapasami; stała tu jak poprzednio beczka koniaku, gdzie indziej zaś wędlina i chleb, co zaś dziesięciokrotnie powiększało moje przerażenie, nie było ani śladu jakiegokolwiek jeńca. Mogłem jedynie przypuszczać, że wszyscy zginęli, a serce gorzko mi wyrzucało, że mnie tu nie było, by zginąć wraz z nimi. Było tam wszystkiego sześciu rozbójników, bo poza tym ani jeden z nich nie pozostał już przy życiu. Pięciu z nich stało na nogach, a byli czerwoni i opuchnięci, znienacka wybici z pierwszego, pijackiego snu. Szósty uniósł się tylko na łokciach: był trupioblady, a nasiąkła krwią opaska dokoła jego głowy świadczyła, że niedawno został raniony, a znacznie później go opatrzono. Przypomniałem sobie człowieka, który otrzymał postrzał podczas wielkiego starcia i zbiegł pomiędzy drzewa; nie wątpiłem, że to ten sam. Papuga usiadła na ramieniu Długiego Johna czyszcząc sobie pióra. Sam jej właściciel, jak odniosłem wrażenie, wydawał się nieco bledszy i poważniejszy niż zazwyczaj go widywałem. Odziany był jeszcze w piękny garnitur z grubego sukna, w którym sprawował swe poselstwo, ale to jego ubranie wyglądało teraz znacznie gorzej, powalane gliną i porozdzierane na cierniach leśnych. — Ho! ho! — odezwał się — to Jim Hawkins! Niech mnie piorun spali! Złapał się ptaszek, zdaje się, hę? No, chodź, pogawędzimy sobie po przyjacielsku. To rzekłszy usiadł okrakiem na beczce wódki i począł nabijać fajkę. — Pozwól no tu łuczywo, Dicku — przemówił, a gdy miał już dość światła, dodał: — Wystarczy, chłopcze, zatknij tę szczapę w stos drzewa, a wy, mości panowie, usiądźcie! — nie macie potrzeby stać przed panem Hawkinsem; on wam to daruje, bądźcie tego pewni. A więc, Jimie — tu wyjął z ust fajkę — jesteś tu! Sprawiłeś nader miłą niespodziankę biednemu staremu Johnowi. Poznałem, że jesteś sprytny, już wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz spojrzałem na ciebie, ale to, co tu widzę, przechodzi wszelkie moje oczekiwania. Na wszystko to, jak łatwo się domyślić, nie dawałem żadnej odpowiedzi. Oni ustawili mnie plecami do ściany i stałem tak, patrząc Silverowi w twarz z wielką na oko odwagą, lecz z czarną rozpaczą w sercu. Silver z wielką powagą pociągnął kilkakroć z fajki, a potem mówił znowu: — Widzisz, Jimie, ponieważ jesteś tu, dam ci jedną radę: zawsze cię lubiłem, tak jest, lubiłem jako dzielnego chłopca i jako mój własny obraz z czasów, gdy byłem sam młody i piękny. Zawsze chciałem, żebyś się do nas przyłączył, wziął swoją część i umarł jako wielki pan... a teraz, mój ptasiu, będziesz musiał. Kapitan Smollet jest doskonałym marynarzem, jak o tym przekonywałem się z każdym dniem, ale ma twardą rękę i lubi karność. „Obowiązek to obowiązek” — powiada — i ma słuszność. Teraz ty uciekłeś od kapitana. Sam doktor ma z tobą na pieńku; powiadał: „Niewdzięczny nicpoń”, kiedy wspominał ciebie. Krótko mówiąc, cała historia tak się mniej więcej przedstawia: nie możesz już wracać tam, gdzie byś chciał, bo oni ciebie nie chcą. Zanim więc wyruszysz z trzecią drużyną okrętową na własną już rękę, a może sam jeden, musisz najpierw zawrzeć sojusz z kapitanem Silverem. Jak dotąd, wszystko przedstawiało się dobrze. Zatern moi druhowie żyli, a choć częściowo wierzyłem w prawdziwość zapewnień Silvera, że grupa z kajuty była na mnie rozjątrzona za oddalenie się, jednakże to, co usłyszałem, raczej mnie pocieszyło, niż przygnębiło. — Nie wspomnę ci już o tym, że jesteś w naszych rękach — mówił dalej Silver — chociaż mamy cię w garści, możesz być tego pewny! Będę starał się przemówić ci do rozumu; nigdy nie widziałem, żeby coś dobrego wyszło z pogróżek. Jeżeli ci się podoba służba u nas, to dobrze, przystań do mnie! A jeżeli nie, to masz, Jimie, prawo szczerze odmówić. Z całą chęcią cię słucham, kamracie. Niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, jeżeli kiedy jakikolwiek żeglarz był bardziej uprzejmy ode mnie! — Czy mam odpowiedzieć na to wszystko! — zapytałem bardzo drżącym głosem. Mimo całego szyderstwa jego gadaniny czułem grozę śmierci, która wisiała nade mną, i policzki mi gorzały, a serce biło boleśnie w piersiach. — Chłopcze — odparł Silver — nikt cię nie nagli. Zastanów się. Nikt z nas nie pogania cię, żebyś się śpieszył, przyjacielu. Czas płynie tak miło w twoim towarzystwie, sam widzisz. — Dobrze — odpowiedziałem nabierając nieco śmiałości. — Jeżeli mam wybierać, oświadczam, że mam prawo przekonać się, co i jak się to stało, skądeście wy tu się wzięli i gdzie są moi przyjaciele. — Co i jak się stało? — powtórzył jeden ze zbójców mruknąwszy coś pod nosem. — Ależ on się ucieszy, kiedy się o tym dowie! — Może będziesz trzymał język za zębami, póki do ciebie nie gadają, mój przyjacielu! — krzyknął Silver opryskliwie na niego, następnie zaś tonem uprzejmym jak przedtem odpowiedział mi: — Wczoraj rano, panie Hawkins, w porze psiej warugi''waruga'' — dwugodzinny dyżur okrętowy (przyp. tłum.). przybył do nas doktor Livesey z białą chorągwią i prawi: „Kapitanie Silver, jesteście zdradzeni. Okręt odpłynął”. Otóż my akurat wtedy wzięliśmy się do kieliszka i przepijając do siebie śpiewaliśmy sobie. Nie przeczę, że tak było. Dość, że nikt z nas nie miał się na baczności. W pewnej chwili patrzymy, aż tu, do pioruna! stary okręt gdzieś odpłynął. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem podobnego zbaranienia pomiędzy żeglarską gromadą, a powiadam ci, że sam najgorzej zbaraniałem. „Dobrze — mówi doktor — zawrzyjmy układ”. Zawarłem więc z nimi układ i oto my teraz jesteśmy tutaj panami placu. Zapasy, wódka, warownia, opał, który mieliście dowcip narąbać, słowem cały — że tak powiem — rozkoszny statek od najwyższych wiązań aż po kil do nas teraz należy. Oni zaś gdzieś drapnęli i sam nie wiem, gdzie teraz przebywają. Pociągnął znów spokojnie z fajki. — A żebyś sobie nie myślał — ciągnął dalej — że o tobie była umowa w układzie, to powiem ci, jakie były ostatnie słowa: „Ilu was mam przepuścić? — zapytałem. — „Czterech — odpowiedział doktor — czterech, z których jeden raniony. Co zaś się tyczy tego chłopca, to nie wiem, gdzie on się podziewa, więc do diabła z nim (tak powiedział). Nie troszczę się o niego. Już nam obrzydł”. Takie były jego słowa. — Czy to wszystko? — Tak, to wszystko, co miałeś usłyszeć, mój synku — odrzekł Silver. — A teraz, czy mam wybierać? — A teraz masz wybierać, a jakże! — oświadczył Silver. — Dobrze — odrzekłem — nie jestem tak głupi, żebym nie wiedział dobrze, czego się mogę spodziewać. Niech się stanie, co się stać może najgorszego, mało mnie to wzrusza. Zbyt wiele razy oglądałem śmierć, odkąd poznałem się z tobą. Mam ci jednak kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia (w tej chwili byłem bardzo podniecony), przede wszystkim zaś to: wpadłeś teraz w ciężkie opały, straciłeś okręt, skarb i ludzi, całe twoje przedsięwzięcie poszło na marne. Może chcesz wiedzieć, kto tego wszystkiego dokonał? Odpowiem ci — to ja! Ja to byłem w beczce od jabłek tej nocy, kiedyśmy ujrzeli ląd, i słyszałem ciebie, Johnie, i ciebie, Dicku Johnsonie, i Handsa, który teraz leży na dnie morza, a zanim przeszła godzina, zameldowałem każde słowo, któreście mówili. Ja to również odciąłem cumę szonera i ja pozabijałem ludzi, których zostawiliście na pokładzie, i ja zaprowadziłem okręt tam, gdzie ani ty, ani żaden z was już go nigdy nie zobaczy. Mogę śmiać się z was, bo od początku byłem w tej sprawie górą i nie boję się was więcej niż muchy. Zabij mnie, Johnie Silverze, albo oszczędź, jak ci się podoba. Ale powiem ci jedną rzecz, nie więcej: jeżeli mnie oszczędzicie, wtedy to, co przeszło, będzie wam zapomniane, a kiedy zaniechacie rozbojów, wtedy, kamraci, ocalę kogo będę mógł spośród was! Do was należy wybór. Zabijajcie bliźnich i samym sobie wyrządzajcie szkodę albo też oszczędźcie mnie, a pozyskacie świadka, który ocali was od szubienicy! Przerwałem, gdyż powiadam wam, zabrakło mi tchu w piersi. Ku memu zdziwieniu, żaden z nich się nie poruszył, lecz siedzieli wlepiwszy we mnie oczy jak trzoda owiec. A gdy jeszcze się tak gapili, podjąłem znów: — A teraz, panie Silver, ponieważ uważam cię za najlepszego człowieka w tej oto gromadzie, więc jeżeli moja sprawa przyjmie najgorszy obrót, będę cię prosił, żebyś był łaskaw powiadomić doktora. — Będę o tym pamiętał — rzekł Silver z tak dziwnym odcieniem głosu, że jak mi życie miłe, nie mogłem rozstrzygnąć, czy śmiał się z mej prośby, czy też był życzliwie nastrojony moją odwagą. — Jedno mam jeszcze do dodania — zawołał stary marynarz o mahoniowej twarzy, nazwiskiem Morgan, którego widziałem niegdyś w karczmie Długiego Johna koło bulwarów w Bristolu. — To on poznał Czarnego Psa. — Dobrze, słuchaj jeszcze — dodał kucharz okrętowy. — Ja ci powiem jeszcze coś innego, do pioruna! To jest ten sam chłopak, który wycyganił mapę od Billa Bonesa. Słowem, rozbiliśmy się na Jimie Hawkinsie, i to we wszystkim. — Więc niech ginie! — rzekł Morgan zakląwszy i wyciągając nóż podskoczył raźnie, jakby miał dwadzieścia lat. — Wara! — krzyknął Silver. — Kimże ty jesteś, Tomie Morganie? Może sądzisz, że ty jesteś tu kapitanem, co? Nauczę cię moresu, do kroćset! Spróbuj okazać się nieposłuszny, a pójdziesz tam, gdzie już wielu tęgich ludzi poszło przed tobą, od pierwszego do ostatniego, w ciągu tych trzydziestu lat. Jedni skończyli na rejach, inni zrzuceni za burtę do morza, a wszyscy poszli rybom na żer! Jeszcze nie było takiego człowieka, który by śmiał skakać mi do oczu i dobrze na tym wyszedł, możesz być tego pewny, Tomie Morganie! Morgan stanął jak wryty, lecz wśród innych wszczęło się głuche szemranie. — Tom ma słuszność — rzekł jeden. — Już dość długo gnębił mnie jeden tyran — dodał drugi. — Niech mnie powieszą, jeżeli ty masz mnie jeszcze gnębić, Johnie Silverze. — Czy który z was, mości panowie, życzy sobie mieć ze mną do czynienia? — ryknął Silver wychylając się daleko w przód ze swej beczki i trzymając w prawej ręce jeszcze żarzącą się fajkę. — Powiedzcie wyraźnie, o co wam idzie, nie jesteście chyba niemi, jak sądzę. Ten, który czegoś żąda, dostanie, co mu się należy. Tyle lat żyję na świecie, a jakaś tam kufa''kufa'' — tu: duża drewniana beczka, używana w przemyśle piwowarskim. rumu będzie mi pod koniec życia stawać okoniem? Znacie na to sposób; jesteście przecie, jak się wam wydaje, „panami szczęścia”. Dobrze; jestem gotów! Kto się ośmiela, niech weźmie kordelas do ręki, a zobaczę kolor jego gnatów i bebechów, zanim ta fajka będzie próżna. Nikt się nie ruszał, nikt nie odpowiadał. — Tacy to jesteście? — mówił znów Silver wkładając fajkę do ust. — Oho! aż miło na was patrzeć, no, no! Do walki żaden z was się nie pali. Ale może rozumiecie angielszczyznę króla Jerzego? Jestem waszym kapitanem z wyboru. Jestem waszym kapitanem, gdyż na wiele mil morskich wokoło jestem najlepszym marynarzem. Nie chcecie walczyć, jak przystało na „panów szczęścia”, więc do pioruna, macie słuchać, a jakże! Ten chłopak niezmiernie przypadł mi do serca. Nigdy nie widziałem lepszego chłopca nad niego! Jest on bardziej mężczyzną aniżeli dwóch takich jak wy, szczury przebrzydłe! A to wam jeszcze powiadam: niech no ujrzę, że ktoś z was tknie go choć palcem! Tyle wam powiadam, a jakże!... Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy. Stałem przy ścianie wyprostowany jak struna. Serce biło we mnie jak młot kowalski, lecz w głębi mej duszy świtać począł promyk nadziei. Silver oparł się o ścianę, założywszy ręce i trzymając fajkę w kącie ust, tak spokojnie, jak gdyby znajdował się w kościele, lecz oko jego błądziło wciąż, ukradkiem spoglądając z ukosa na niesfornych towarzyszy. Oni ze swej strony coraz bardziej skupiali się w najdalszym kącie warowni, a cichy szept ich rozmowy rozbrzmiewał nieprzerwanie w mym uchu jak szmer potoku. Jeden po drugim podnosił oczy, a czerwony blask głowni padał przelotnie na ich nerwowe twarze; spoglądali jednak nie na mnie, lecz na Silvera. — Zdaje mi się, że macie dużo do powiedzenia — zauważył Silver, splunąwszy daleko przed siebie. — Wyśpiewajcie wszystko, niech no usłyszę, albo dajcie sobie spokój. — Przepraszam, mości panie — odparł jeden z nich. — Zanadto samowolnie sobie poczynasz w stosunku do naszych spraw; może będziesz łaskaw być ostrożniejszy na przyszłość. Ci oto ludzie są niezadowoleni; ci oto ludzie nie pozwolą, ażeby im w kaszę dmuchać; ci oto ludzie mają prawa na równi z innymi załogami, powiem ci otwarcie, a według naszych własnych praw, jak sądzę, możemy z sobą porozmawiać. Przepraszam cię, panie (uznając cię na razie za kapitana), lecz domagam się swego prawa i wychodzę na naradę. I złożywszy przesadny ukłon marynarski ów drab, rosły mężczyzna lat trzydziestu pięciu, o chorowitym wyglądzie i żółtawych oczach, ruszył spokojnie do drzwi i zniknął poza domem. Reszta poszła kolejno za jego przykładem, a każdy przechodząc oddawał ukłon i mówił coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie. — Według prawa — rzekł jeden. — Narada kasztelu! — oznajmił Morgan. I tak bez żadnych uwag wymaszerowali wszyscy jeden za drugim, zostawiając Silvera i mnie samych przy łuczywie. Kucharz wyjął naraz fajkę z ust. — Popatrz no, Jimie Hawkinsie — odezwał się spokojnie, ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem — byłeś już o pół piędzi od śmierci i co gorsza od tortur. Oni mają zamiar mnie obalić, lecz zakarbuj sobie w pamięci, ja będę stał przy tobie, cokolwiek nas spotka! Nie miałem takiego zamiaru, nie... aż dopiero, kiedy ty przemówiłeś. Byłem prawie zrozpaczony, że straciłem tak wiele i że zostałem zmuszony do układów. Ale widzę, że z ciebie zuch nie lada! Powiedziałem sobie: Johnie, stań przy Hawkinsie, a Hawkins stanie przy tobie! Ty jesteś, Johnie, ostatnią jego kartą, a on twoją, do jasnego pioruna! Wet za wet, powiadam sobie. Ocalisz swego świadka, a on ocali twoją szyję! Zacząłem jak przez mgłę domyślać się, o co chodzi. — Myślisz, że wszystko stracone? — zagadnąłem. — Tak, u licha, tak myślę! — odpowiedział. — Okręt stracony, to i szyja stracona. Taki jest sens wszystkiego. Kiedy spojrzałem na zatokę, Jimie Hawkinsie, i nie zobaczyłem statku, to choć jestem wytrzymały, jednak upadłem na duchu. Co się zaś tyczy tej zgrai i jej narad, wierzaj mi, że są to sami głupcy i tchórze. Uratuję ci życie, o ile stanie się wszystko, co w mej mocy. Lecz pamiętaj, Jimie, że płacić trzeba pięknym za nadobne! Ty musisz uratować Długiego Johna od szubienicy. Byłem oszołomiony; tak beznadziejne wydawało się to, o co prosił — on, stary korsarz, a do tego herszt bandy! — Uczynię, co będzie w mej mocy! — odpowiedziałem. — To mi układ! — krzyknął Długi John. — Mówisz śmiało i... do pioruna, mam szczęście! Pokusztykał do żagwi zatkniętej w stos drzewa i zapalił znów fajkę. — Chciej mnie zrozumieć, Jimie — odezwał się powracając. — Mam ja głowę na karku... tak, mam. Jestem teraz po stronie dziedzica. Wiem, że ukryłeś okręt gdzieś w bezpiecznym miejscu. Jak tego dokazałeś, nie wiem, ale wiem, że okręt jest bezpieczny. Jestem pewny, że Hands i O’Brien okazali się skończonymi głupcami. Nigdy nie miałem wielkiego mniemania o żadnym z nich. Teraz uważaj. Nie będę o nic pytał ani nie pozwolę innym pytać. Wiem, gdzie się ta gra kończy, tak, wiem i znam chłopca, który jest wielkim chwatem. Tym chłopcem jesteś ty! Ty i ja możemy razem zdziałać mnóstwo dobrego! Utoczył nieco koniaku z beczki do cynowego kubka. — Nie skosztujesz, druhu? — zapytał, a gdy odmówiłem, rzekł: — Dobrze, a więc wypiję sam, Jimie. Potrzebuję pomocnika, gdyż mam kłopot nie lada. A skoro mowa o kłopocie, powiedz mi, Jimie, czemu ten doktor dał mi mapę? Na twarzy mojej odbiło się tak szczere zdumienie, że Silver widział daremność dalszych pytań. — No tak... w każdym razie to zrobił — rzekł. — Ale niewątpliwie coś się w tym kryje, Jimie, coś w tym się kryje złego czy dobrego. I łyknął znów gorzałki potrząsając wielką siwą głową jak człowiek, który jest przygotowany na najgorsze.